freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Kumon Kai
Kumon Kai i s the former leader of Team Baron and known as Kamen Rider Baron, but corrupted into Red Master Baron (Lord Baron, later renamed as Red Lord's Baron in the Japanese version). However, Kumon's schemes was destroyed by Meianmon and Ordinemon and create a new personality and erasing the original personality in the process. With now joins with Samuel Nakaoka and Tsumiki, they reforms the revived Team Samuel in Sun and Moon Arc, but later gains the Mark of the Evolution God Head only gained the Jaw Crest in order to save him from his old self's revival. After Yuya and Zuzu joins the team, Kumon has a new idea that can evolve Team Samuel into Team ARC-V. According to Kumon himself, Team ARC-V represents the members who has the Mark of the Evolution God and they are bonded each others by ceasing their corruptions. History Gaim Arc Battle from both Human and Inves Worlds The Bloody Moments Having Samuel Nakaoka critically damages on his face and rips his right mouth, he screams loudly at Samuel Nakaoka who reveals his true natures of human and BEAST and he was the son of his predecessor and Reinzuya. Due to realize that interference of fighting Kouta and Kumon, Piccolo asks Kouta to tell Samuel to let him do it. However, Samuel Nakaoka refuses to listen and want him to suffer more. Due to brutally injured, he The Raging Death The Alternate Timeline The Bloody Revenge Ultra Monsters Arc Future World Arc Kumon Redemption Arc Sun and Moon Arc Arisa Arc Mark of the Evolution God on Kumon and Tsumiki Before Kumon and Tsumiki desparates returns back to their old selves, Kojuranger Personality Initially, he was very ruthless and harsh person like Reginald Kastle who became his Barian Mode alias Nash. He was shared his hatred towards Samuel Nakaoka who doesn't care about being a weaker than Reginald. After permanently killed by Samuel Nakaoka who nearly kill Nagisa and corrupts the cities, Kumon completely became very insane and hatred towards Samuel Nakaoka and rampaging through the Depths of Inferno. Forms Arms Banana Arms Mango Arms Lemon Energy Arms Ringo Arms Red Master (Lord)/Kaizer Baron Ate the rotten Golden Fruit, he viciously transforms into groteous stag-beetle-like monstrous form much as Samuel Nakaoka's great fury. He nearly beat Ryoma, Zack and Youko (who betrays him for being selfish kind), but only saved by White Wizard and Samuel Nakaoka the Second. His goal is to destroy and corrupt the cities as well creating the new images by taking Mai with him. However, his goal was stopped by an extremely enraged Samuel Nakaoka who using Formucar to transform into Formustar state by destroying him; ending his life eternally only Peter angrily tell him that his friends will permanently be a enemy of Samuel Nakaoka. Afterwards, his personality has became horror and insanity and towards Samuel Nakaoka the Second by attacking the Inferno. This form is not techinally a final form due to considering to be monster form like Samuel Nakaoka the Second gains the "final form" (Formustar). It was also revealed that Lord Baron is actually an Overlord Inves armor during in Sun and Moon arc only the armor curse him. As in the alternate timeline that Kumon's horrific defeat of hands by Samuel Nakaoka and his critically injures, he renamed himself as Kaizer Baron who decided to want destroy Earth. Eventually, he was nearly killed by Samuel Nakaoka's HeatBlaze Drive Drill only he can enter Hell Destructor and fused into an moth-like hybrid monstrosity that can finally kill Samuel Nakaoka the Second once and for all. However, thanks to his alternate future wife Nagisa and Krim, he can transform into newly upgrade form, Formustar Dragostorm to fight and kill the monster, ending of Kumon's threats. As before renamed himself as Kaizer Baron, his scars was extremely massive and unable to heal himself. His right arm was torn apart by HeatBlaze's Dead Saw Slash and face was almost destroyed and was unable to summon Inves and become weaker. In the anime special of PR the Series: Sun and Moon, he summons Samuel Nakaoka's previous enemies. His Red Master Baron form was lost forever when he turned back into whole human again by gaining the Mark of the Evolution God, although his arm has almost become . The event of Samuel Nakaoka (Arisa) battle against Red Master Baron was spawned into Xemes S-AMUEL who is the Forest Shadow S-AMUEL. Enraged State Due to Samuel Nakaoka's mockery, he screams in rage and consumes all of the Inves which aggressively transformed into more bulky state. Reduye comments that Red Master Baron form is the huge mistake that he lost his sanity and cares about destruction. However, this form was still overwhelmed by HeatBlaze's powers. Brutally injured by HeatBlaze by pummels on his stomach, Kumon throw up and releasing the rotten Golden Fruit that he ate. This cause that Kumon losing his Red Master Baron form, turned back into human, but his hair was silver and his body became weaker. Kaizer Baron Hell The false god-like form fused with Hell Destructor's body and tries to kill Samuel Nakaoka the Second. However, he fails to defeat Samuel Nakaoka the Second and killed by Formustar Dragostorm Finish Drill Strike and Tridoron Full Color's Tire Exchange Drill. Arcadrasilmon Singular Rider Baron Quest Level 99: Baron Legacy Quest Trivia *This Secondary Rider was only Rider that he turned evil, but cannot turned back into good because of his insanity in the this saga. Until Samuel Nakaoka and Kumon battle against Red Master Baron II concluded and he accept him as a friend, he was now protagonist in the later series; therefore he was no longer as anti-hero/villain after becoming new and kind self. **Also, after his new self was born while his old self's destruction, his personality was similar to Jack Atlas from 5D's while Tsumiki's personality is similar to Crow Hogan from 5D's. Kumon is one of the main character who was redeemed by Samuel Nakaoka's positive emotions that he forcibly stripes his all of his positive emotions away because of Reginald killed his wife Nagisa. Category:Villains Category:Good turned Evil Category:Secondary Riders Category:Evil turned Good